Brutus and Violet meet
Author Tycoonlover1359 Based on http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11903 Story Brutus is boxing an Irish Setter named Maddox. It is the end of the fifth round and sees someone who he likes a lot. Brutus was a good pup, but somehow, he becomes the bully we know today. The bell had rung, signaling the end of the fifth round. Brutus, the fierce Doberman, and his opponent, Maddox, the Irish Setter, have just returned to their respective corners. Sweat rolling down their faces, they were glad to finally be able to take a break. Brutus: Oh man, I'm outta shape! Maddox's tough, but I'm tougher! Brutus said while panting. Brutus was confident of his strength, and he knew that he would be able to pull through. From the stands, a beagle was watching with great enthusiasm. Her name was Violet, a dog of strong nature, and surely thoroughly enjoyed a good fight. She looks from Maddox to Brutus. At the same time, Brutus scans the audience, getting a feel for the atmosphere. Their eyes meet with a single gaze. Brutus: *GASP* Wow…. She's so beautiful…... Violet: He's so handsome...... The two pups look at each other blushing completely red, with their hearts beating out of their chests, and hearts dancing above their heads, Brutus had let out a dreamy sigh. Brutus had never let his guard down before, but when he met her it felt like he was suckerpunched by the Lovebug. It was clear to him on what he should do. Brutus: (Thinking) I gotta win this match, for her! Coach Joel Carnage: You listening to me Brutus?! Brutus snaps out of his trance. Brutus: Huh? Something wrong coach? Joel Carnage: I said, wait until he attacks, then beat this pup down with the Brutal Punishment! Brutus: Right! Maddox won’t know what hit him. The sixth round is about to start. Brutus and Violet share one last second staring into each other’s eyes. Maddox and Brutus meet each other eye to eye, and the bell rings. They clash. Brutus, a little distracted by what he saw before, gets struck with the first punch to gut. Brutus: Oof! Brutus takes a couple steps back. Maddox pushes forward and continues to throw punches at Brutus. Brutus: That tears it! Time to end this! Brutus charges forward with fiery eyes. Brutus: No more holding BACK! Brutus throws a couple more punches at Maddox to give himself a bit more room. Maddox stumbles back. Brutus goes forward a bit and crouches down, aiming for a strike to Maddox's gut. His fist makes contact and Maddox begins to double over. Then, he launches himself upwards and delivers an uppercut to Maddox's chin. The sound of a brutal KO resonates throughout the ring. Ref: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10! Knockout! And the winner is... Brutus!!! Brutus: I win again!! The crowd is standing and cheering. Violet is celebrating louder than the others. Brutus turns towards where Violet was watching, and gives her wink. Brutus: I gotta talk to her somehow After the match, all of the spectators had left, except for Violet who is still lingering around. Brutus: (Thinking) Okay Brutus, you can do this…. Just go ahead and talk to her, do not bug out! Brutus walks over to her, a little nervous at first, be he then regains his confidence. Brutus: Um, H-Hi... Violet: H-Hi... Brutus: I'm Brutus… Violet: I'm Violet… *Notices her lips are chapped* *Thinks* Uh-oh...where is my lip balm? *Searches for her lip balm in her purse* *Out loud* Where is it? Brutus: What are you searching for? Violet: *Sees her lip balm in her purse* *Grabs it and Brutus's paw does to* *Their eyes slowly gander up until they meet* Brutus: *Blushes a little* Violet: *Blushes* Brutus: So, I guess you saw how well I did, didn't you? Violet: Yeah, I did. It was pretty good. *giggles* That was kinda funny when you looked at me but never realized that your opponent was going to hit you. Brutus: Yeah, I guess I didn't. Violet and Brutus laughed and blushed. Violet saw Brutus's bruises. Violet: Oh you're hurt! Are you ok? Brutus stands up tall like a soldier Brutus: Don't worry about the bruises, I'm a tough pup! Violet: Yeah, me too. The 2 pups gazed at each other, and they embraced. Brutus: So....want to go somewhere? Violet: Sure. The two left the stadium to an unknown location. Brutus: So, um. Have you ever...well...liked a boxer before? Violet: Well, no. *Giggles* Brutus: You know, I...I kinda like you. *Giggles* Violet: I...like you too. Brutus: You seem like you're...scared of something. What is it? Violet: It's just, I'm not much of a tough pup. I am tough, but not as much as you. Suddenly, a gang of pups closes in on the two. Pup 1: Who are you? Brutus: We aren't telling. Pup 2: Tell us who you are. Violet: No! Pup 3: We said tell us! Brutus: *To Violet* You wanna try and take these guys? Violet: Sure. *To the gangsters* You pups ready? Pup 1: Too easy. Try us. Violet: You ready? *Punches Pup 2 as hard as she can, knocking him out cold* Brutus: Nice one! Violet: Grrr... *Jumps at Pup 3, startling him, making him not able to move in time, sending him to the ground in pain* Pup 3: *Falles to the ground but punches Violet* Ha! Take that on for size. *Stands up* Violet: Ow...*Stands up and throws a punch at Pup 3, catching him off guard. Then, she dives again for Pup 3's feet, and is successful* Try that! Two down, one to go. Pup 1: Like I would want to beat up a girl, and how could I get beaten by one. *Pup 1 is talking so much, he doesn't notice Violet begin to punch him, catching him off guard* Woah! Violet: Not so confident now? Pup 1: I guess I will have to beat up a girl. *Punches Violet* Violet: Ow...*Punches Pup 1 again, but on the face* Pup 1: Heh...you think I'm going to be hurt by that? *Punches Violet harder* Violet: Ow! Maybe I have to try harder this time. *Punches Pup 1, catching him off guard. Then she dives for Pup's feet, knocking him down.* Pup 1: Ok! You win! We won't bother you again. Brutus: You will never do that to us, or next time, you'll have to deal with me. Pups 1, 2, and 3 scramble to get out of the area Brutus and Violet are in. Brutus: That's was...awesome what you did. Where did you learn that?! Violet: Thanks. I’m sorta of a champion Pro Wrestler, if that’s okay with you. Brutus: Okay? OKAY?! That was awesome!! You really earned that Championship Belt! Violet: *Blushes* Thanks... Brutus: So, what happened? You can tell me what happened, and don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, and especially I won't hurt you. Just because I may look like a vicious, menacing pup that will hurt anyone that gets in my way, doesn't mean I don't know how to not hurt someone. Violet: It's just, the pup I was dating previously, well, he hurt me. Not just emotionally, but physically. Brutus: Well, what happened? Violet: Nevermind, I knew I shouldn't have done this. Brutus: What's wrong? Violet: It's just, I...I... Brutus: "I" what, Violet? Violet: I was dating another pup! He's name is Gudden. He is a sweet pup, but tough like you, but he has gotten, well, I guess you can say, meaner to me. Brutus: What do you mean, Violet? Do you want me to do something? Violet: He has gotten really mad at me for something I didn't do, he has started to almost want to hurt me, and, well, he has gotten a lot meaner to me. Please, do something. Brutus: *Starting to get filled with anger and mean-ness* Show me where he lives. Violet: *Starts walking* Follow me. The two are now at Gudden's house, where he is inside talking to another girl pup. Violet: Now, do something. Brutus: By all means. *Knocks on Gudden's door* Gudden: Oh, well, hello, Violet. Violet: Gudden, you really have started to get on my nerves. Gudden: How? Violet: You have started to almost want to hurt me, and you get mad at me for doing things I didn't do. Gudden: See, this is why I started to dislike you. Violet: Well, enough is enough. I'm now with some other pup. Gudden: Why are you here? Violet: I can't take what you do to me anymore. I'm here to make you stop. This, you will remember. Gudden: How can you make me stop? I'm stronger than you, and tougher. You don't stand a chance. Violet: Oh, I'm not doing anything. My new friend is here to take care of that. *Pulls Brutus to where Gudden can see him* Gudden: Well...um...hi...hehe...Who is your friend, Violet? Violet: His name is Brutus. I met him at a boxing stadium. Gudden: Was he in the ring, or was he watching? Violet: In the ring. Gudden: Well that explains the muscular body. Violet: Take it from here, Brutus. Brutus: Gladly. Hehe...you shouldn't have done what you done Violet! Gudden: Uh-oh Brutus: You really shouldn't have. *Grabs and punches Gudden* Gudden: Ow.... *Tries to counter attack by punching Brutus, but does nothing to him* Brutus: Really? You're going to attack a boxer who is much stronger than you? *Punches Gudden much harder than he did the last time* Gudden: Ye-ouch! Brutus: If you hurt Violet, then you deal with me! *Punches Gudden* Gudden: Ow...Please...stop. Brutus: *Looks at Violet* Stop? Violet: I think that's enough. You did punch him quite hard. Brutus: *Lets go of Gudden* You should regret what you did to Violet. Gudden: Ho-how could I not? I just got beaten up by a bully. Brutus: I guess I am a bully, but that is what you get for threatening Violet. *Starts walking out but stops at the door and glares at Gudden* Gudden: *Scrambles to the back of the room* Brutus: *Slams door shut* Violet: That was...cool what you did. Brutus: It was nothing. Violet: Really? That didn't take any effort? Brutus: Bearly. It would take more effort for me to punch me than me doing the same punch with the same amount strength. Violet: So, if he punched you, you would barely feel it? Brutus: Yeah. Exactly. Violet: May I? Brutus: Go ahead. *Stands up, revealing the rest of his muscular body* Violet: *Punches Brutus softly* Did you even feel that? Also, *Giggles* quite a...muscular body you have there. Brutus: Nope, and thank you. *Getting back onto four paws* Violet: So, where do you want to go? Brutus: Where do you want to go? Violet: Why not I show you where I live. Brutus: Sure. The two are now at Violet's house. Brutus: This is quite a house. So, where did you learn to fight like that earlier? Violet: Thank you. You wanna, try and do a...wrestling match? Or a...boxing match? I'll show you later where I learned to fight like that. Brutus: Well, wanna do a...wrestling match? Violet: You sure? I would probably beat you. Brutus: Well...I don't know. I would probably beat you in a boxing match. *Flexes his muscles* Violet: Want to do...both? A wrestling match first, then a boxing match? Brutus: Why not? The two now go into Violet's wrestling and boxing arena. Violet: This my gym. *Points to a closed in area* That's where I usually wrestle, but can use it as both. Brutus: Let's do it. *Gets in the arena with Violet* Violet: Let's go! Brutus: You want to go first? Violet: Ok. I probably won't punch you, since I know it probably won't do anything to you, because, you know...you're a super strong boxer. Brutus: And I will try not to punch you, because I know it will hurt you...a lot. Violet: Let's wrestle. The aim is to keep the other person on the ground for 3 seconds. I’ll warn you though, my years of training were worth winning that champion belt Brutus: I'll go easy on you, since I would likely be able to get up when you get me down. Violet: Let's go! *Dives for Brutus's chest, causing him to tumble down to the ground* Brutus: Nice one! *Pushes Violet away and gets up* My turn. *Punches Violet lightly, distracting her while Brutus dives for her feet, causing her to go down* 1... Violet: Woah! Nice one! *Struggles to get free of Brutus* Brutus: 2...3...*Gets up* Violet: Nice one! Let's do a boxing match this time. Brutus: Ok. I have some extra boxing gloves that should fit you. *Hands the boxing gloves to Violet* Violet: Ok. *Puts on the boxing gloves and they fit perfectly* Wow. These fit me perfectly. Brutus: You wanna box now? Violet: Let's do it. Brutus: I'll go easy on you, since I'm an undefeated, professional boxer. Ok, do the aim is to get a KO. Meaning, they can't get up for 10 seconds. Also, try not to get me mad, otherwise I hit hard. Violet: *Smiles* Let's try this. *Punches Brutus in the face* Hehe... Brutus: Nice one. *Punches Violet in the gut, much softer than he would normally* Violet: Oof! Good one. *Punches Brutus in the gut* Brutus: Ow. Violet: Did I hurt you? Brutus: No...it's ok. I'm used to getting punched there. *Punches Violet* Violet: Ow...*Lands on the ground* Brutus: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...I win. Violet: Nice. The two are now in Violet's living room, talking about Gudden. Brutus: So...where and how did you meet Gudden? (Scene Changer: Ripple Effect) Violet: *Sipping her Coffee* Gudden: *Sitting at the table Violet is at* Well, um hello. Violet: Um...Hello. *Looks at Gudden and starts to blush* Gudden: I’m Gudden Violet: I’m V-V-Violet…. It’s nice to meet you. Gudden: I would understand who you are, you’re the IPWL champion aren’t you? Violet: Well yeah….. It’s always nice to meet a fan really…. Gudden: Do you want to... Violet: I know we just met but....how strong are you...hehe... Gudden: Well...not super strong but *Lifts his chair* I can lift this. Violet: Let's go to my house. Gudden: Ok. (Scene Changer: Ripple Effect) Brutus: Let me get it. *Opens the door and sees Gudden* Oh, well. Hello again, Gudden. Come here for another, beating? Gudden: No. Violet: Then why are you here? Gudden: *Pointing at Brutus* To get payback on Brutus for beating me up. Brutus: And how are you going to do that? Gudden: This! *Punches Brutus, who is still on all four paws, in the face, but does nothing to him* Oh, um...I was not planning for that. Brutus: Really? *Looks at Violet* Should I? Violet: Not yet. It's amusing to see him fail at punching you. But if he tries to go away, then yes. Brutus: Ok. Gudden: Let me try again. *Punches Brutus, yet again, doing nothing* Brutus: Try your hardest. Hehe...I can do much worse to you than you can do to me. Gudden: Why won't you move! *Keeps punching Brutus, still doing nothing to him* Violet: Ok, you can now. Gudden: Uh-oh. *Runs away* Brutus: *Grabs Gudden before he can run far away* Where do you think you're going? Gudden: *Struggling to get free of Brutus* Let me go! Violet: No, don't let go of him. Punch him. Hard. Brutus: Ok. *Punches Gudden quite hard* Gudden: Ow... Brutus: *Punches Gudden again* Gudden: You are a bully. Brutus: Maybe I am. Gudden: You are! Violet: That's enough. Brutus: Ok. *Lets go of Gudden* Gudden: *Runs back home* Violet: *Closes door* You seem like you wanted to beat him senselessly. Brutus: I did want to, but that seems a little, over the top, if you know what I mean. Violet: Yeah, I think beating him up that much is a little too much, and you do seem like a bully. Brutus: Yeah, well I guess I am a bully. That's the perfect thing for me. You know, me being a boxer and all. It let's me use my strength in public. Well, I better be going now. Violet: Where? Brutus: Home. I have to get up early to train, so I better get some sleep. You're free to visit me where I train. I train at Carnage Gym. *Opens the door and goes outside* Violet: Ok. See you tomorrow. Brutus: See you tomorrow. *Closes the door* Brutus paused and realized something, Violet seemed like the kind of girl that he’d been waiting for all his life, he then went back home. Category:Love stories